Cuestión de prioridades
by Duare
Summary: Oliver Queen decide poner a prueba a los miembros de la recién creada Liga de la Justicia pero los resultado no son precisamente lo que esperaba. Ligero chlollie Chloe/Oliver . Escrito para la comunidad poetas muertos con los promts de la semana.


**Título: Cuestión de prioridades  
Fandom:** Smallville,  
**Pairing - personajes:** Chloe Sullivan (Watchtower), Olliver Queen (Green Arrow) , Clark Kent, Bart Allen (Flash), AC (Aquaman), Victor Stone (Cyborg)  
**Rating:** PG  
**Palabras:** 1108  
Escrito parar poetasmuertos, promts:"apostar" + " Es sorprendente lo previsible que es la estupidez" (Snatch, cerdos y diamantes): cita nº 6

Se trataba simplemente de hacer unos ejercicios de prácticas. Llevaban un par de meses sin ninguna misión importante y el líder de la JL se negaba rotundamente a que su grupo bajara la guardia.

"No es como si porque no tengamos misiones, aquellos a quienes nos enfrentamos estén descansado en la playa", le había comentado Oliver a Chloe, Watchtower de la recién instaurada Justice League, al proponer la idea de los ejercicios, en respuesta recibió una risotada y un: "No, la playa definitivamente no es la escena de Lex".

Una semana después y los seis se hallaban en uno de los tantos edificios de Queen Industries, que Oliver había designado para hacer un poco de entrenamiento. Nada demasiado complicado: un objetivo a conseguir, unos obstáculos y adversarios que superar y unas cuantas pistas para facilitar el llegar a buen puerto. Chloe y Oliver habían designado los ejercicios específicamente para cada uno de los miembros de la liga: ambiente seco para AC, interferencias electromagnéticas para Victor, incluso una leve cantidad de kriptonita para Clark, y aún así todos habían superado su prueba con mayor o menor éxito.

Bart Allen sin embargo era un caso aparte, había superado la mayor parte de su ejercicio, las partes más complejas incluso, como la zona de alta gravedad o de suelo cubierto de una película altamente adherente entre otras muchas pruebas; pero era llegar al punto final y fallar estrepitosamente.

La primera vez había sido gracioso y todo: dos mesas, una con una CD (el objetivo que debía conseguir) y otra con unas fotos de Chloe en bañador. No debería haber ningún problema supuestamente, de hecho la idea de poner las fotos había sido una broma entre Víctor y Oliver.

-5 pavos a que cae por la fotos –le había retado Cyborg.

-Van, no puedo haberle enseñado tan mal – había contestado Oliver, alias Green Arrow.

Bart, conocido también como Flash, había entrado en la enorme sala que formaba la última de sus pruebas, se había dirigido a velocidad media para sus estándares hacia el objetivo, tratado de encontrar posibles adversarios o peligros por el camino. Pero en cuanto su vista había recaído en las fotos de Chloe, se había desplazado hacia ellas a máxima velocidad con sonoro "¡Chloelicious!", y nada más coger las fotos todas las alarmas habían saltado, suspendiendo de esa manera la prueba.

-Te lo dije Ollie, me debes 5 –le recordó Víctor con una sonrisa satisfecha.

-No me lo puedo creer… -murmuró Oliver, sin poder evitar sonreír.

No era para menos, Chloe estaba gritando por el micrófono regañando a Bart por su estupidez, a la vez que le imprecaba a Víctor por haberse colado en su ordenar y haberle cogido las fotos en cuestión sin su permiso, mientras que AC no paraba de reírse y Clark se quejaba porque no le veía la gracia.

-Otra vez Bart, repetimos el ejercicio completo –le había comunicado finalmente Oliver a Bart una vez había conseguido calmar al resto del equipo.

De eso hacía ya una hora, y Bart había fallado ya siete intentos, todos en la última parte. Los dos primero habían sido con las mismas fotos en bañador de Chloe, el tercero con una foto tipo retrato de la misma Chloe, el cuarto con una bolsa de nachos que había hecho gritar a Bart "¡comidaaaaaaa!", el quinto con la misma bolsa de nachos y un bol de guacamole, oyéndose un sonoro "¡viva México, bro!". En el sexto habían decidido experimentar, poniendo tres mesas con el CD, los nachos y el guacamole respectivamente. Bart había corrido hacía los nachos, pasado por el guacamole y finalmente había corrido hacía el CD con todas las alarmas sonando ya escandalosamente.

En el séptimo intento habían puesto las mismas tres mesas pero en esta ocasión, con el CD en una , los nacho, el guacamole y una Corona en otra, y en la última las fotos de Chloe. Bart había ido directo hacía las fotos, cogiéndolas y cayendo de rodillas mirándolas con expresión soñadora, olvidadas las alarmas, la misión y la comida.

Oliver se daba cabezazos contra una de las mamparas, no podía creer que Bart fuera tan estúpido. Casi leyendo sus pensamiento, Víctor se dedicaba a recoger sus ganancias.

-Es sorprendente lo previsible que es la estupidez –comentaba el hombre biónico-, me debes 20 AC.

-Bueno bro, al menos sabemos que tiene sus prioridades claras –constó AC, entregándole a Víctor un billete de 20.

Clark había bajado a la sala y se dedicaba a regañar a Bart a la vez que intentaba quitarle las fotos de Chloe, cosa que había convertido la sala en un circuito de carreras de hombres a supervelocidad.

Chloe sonrió ante la escena, o ante lo que suponía que estaba sucediendo ya que ambos se movían demasiado deprisa como para ver lo qué sucedía a través de las cámaras en tiempo real. Se encogió de hombros, tarde o temprano Clark atraparía a Bart y le darían sus fotos. Bart era ya de por si un adolescente excitable como para darle más leña al fuego. Dejó su puesto de vigilancia y se dirigió hacia Oliver, quien había ya parado de darse cabezazos y empezaba a mostrar los primeros signos de un doloroso chichón.

Se arrodilló junto a él, y poniéndole una mano en la frente, sobre la zona golpeada, dejo que el dolor fluyera hacia ella, traspasando a su propio cuerpo la lesión para poder así curarse a ella misma.

-Empiezo a pensar que se lesionas a posta simplemente para que le ponga las manos encima, Mr. Queen –le recriminó en broma, la mirada divertida y una sonrisa pícara.

-Que puedo decir, Bart no es el único con sus prioridades claras –contestó por su parte Oliver, levantándose y tendiéndole una mano para ayudarla. Sosteniendo las manos juntas unos segundo más de lo estrictamente necesario, presionado ligeramente la mano de Chloe haciendo que ésta lo mirara fijamente, claramente leyendo en su mirada lo que no podía decirle en voz alta: "quédate esta noche".

Chloe por su parte sonrió y se separó de él, volviendo a la mesa de control.

-¡Clark, Bart, dejad de correr como dos críos de parvulario y subid ahora mismo! –gritó vía micrófono-Tenemos que cerrar el ejercicio de una vez para que Oliver y yo podamos hacer un análisis de los resultados.

Segundos después ambos chicos se encontraban ante ella.

-¿No te vienes a Smallville conmigo? –le preguntó Clark, tendiéndole las fotos con una bochornosa sonrisa.

-No, me quedaré con Oliver trabajando –le contestó como si nada, guardando las fotos en su bolso, y al pasar junto a Oliver, añadió en un susurro nada incriminatorio ni para el superoído de Clark-. Como ve Mr. Queen, yo también tengo mis prioridades claras.


End file.
